I'm Sorry!
by Macs Play Thing
Summary: Norman Apologizes to Sean! (m/m)


"What the hell's your problem" Norman ask Sean as they make their way to Norman's car after the convention they were at. "Nothing" Sean says through gritted teeth as he gets into the car. "Fuck, Sean whatever" Norman says as he slams the car into drive. The whole drive from the convention to the hotel is driven in silence.

"Ok, fucking tell me what's up your ass" Norman roars as he shuts the door behind him. "Hmm" Sean mumbles as he walks towards the couch at the opposite side of the room. "What" Norman ask as he throws up his hands. "Who's been in yours lately" Sean mumbles as he crosses his over his chest. "Ah fuck, here we go again." Norman groans. "Nobody, why is it after every convention and shoot we have to go through this." Norman ask. "I don't fucking understand you, Sean you don't want anyone to know about what we do, but you are so worried about me doing it to someone else" Norman says. With this Sean is on his feet, "Fuck, do you want people knowing what we do" Sean ask getting angrier " I don't care if they know Sean" Norman answers "I'm not the one all worried about what people think of my "Image" " Norman answers. " I bet your precious little Andy wouldn't care would he" Sean growls as he makes his way closer to Norman. "Fuck, No…is that what you wanna hear" Norman roars back at him. "Ah, Fuck You, Norman" Sean growls. "Fuck if we keep fighting like this I may go find Andy" Norman answers knowing that this will really piss Sean off, and he likes when Sean is pissed. "Then go" Sean spits sounding like poison. "I bet he won't do all the shit I have done with ya….. He's too proper for that kinky shit" Sean says raising his eyebrows. "You brought that rope into the bedroom…..not me" Norman answered shaking his head "Fuck, you sure the fuck wasn't complaining" Sean says with a grin, remembering the night they were talking about, after a BDS shoot. "Shut the Hell up" Norman mumbles. "I bet you didn't tell precious Andy, that story have ya" Sean says. "No but I fucking told him when I'm with you I'm thinking of him" Norman answered with a smirk on his face. "Well it's not his fucking name you scream" Sean said as nods towards the bedroom. "No, but the neighbors fucking know you call me Daddy, don't they" Norman answers with a smile. "I have to scream your name, if I don't you fucking whine." Norman screams. "What the fuck ever, you scream my name outta pure fucking pleasure, gripping those sheets so fucking tight your knuckles are fucking white." Sean shouts touching his knuckles. "I just don't think everybody should know what we do when we are alone, it's none of their damn business." Sean mumbles "Whatever Sean, just keep using that as an excuse" Norman says. "Fuck, you want me to tell them how much of a little cock slut, you are" he growls "Me, I mean I can't even walk into a room without you pulling at my belt" Norman says grabbing at his belt. "Fuck, do you know how hot I get watching you as Daryl every Sunday" Sean moans as he makes his way over to Norman.

"I'm sorry for being an ass, I am not ashamed of us, you know that" Sean says. "I'm sorry, you know how I get, and I would never leave you." Norman says as his hands make their way to the back of Sean head, pulling him into a deep kiss. Grabbing Sean's ass pulling him closer to him, "come on let me show you how sorry I am" Norman moans into Sean's ear. Slapping Sean's ass as he walks to the bedroom "Damn that's nice" Norman moans. "It's all yours Daddy" Sean moans as he turns to look at Norman reaching for his shirt. "Hold, on" Norman mumbles remembering the Daryl comment and the black vest he had stolen from the set. "Fuck, why" Sean moans as he kisses Normans, exposed chest. "Oh you'll like it, baby don't worry" Norman says with a wink as he shuts the door behind him. Rummaging through his bag he finds the black leather vest throwing it on along with a bottle of lube he always has with him if he knows Sean is gonna be around, he shoves the lube and a condom in the pockets of the vest. As Norman walks through the door he notices that Sean has taking the time to completely undress and climb into bed "Fuck" Sean moans sitting up in bed. " Does baby like" Norman ask with that devilish little smirk he is so famous for. Norman can feel his dick harden as he looks down at Sean, he unbuttons his pants and slides them off his hips leaving his boxer briefs on and of course the vest, as he climbs in between Sean's legs he starts kissing up his leg, paying special attention to the spots that he knows drives Sean crazy, he knows he hits every spot because of the moans coming from Sean. When he gets to Sean's thigh he locks his lips onto his inner thigh he bites, licks and nibbles and sucks on the skin until he has left his mark, looking at it he smiles in satisfaction and moves his mouth over Sean's rock hard dick and slowly licks from the base to the head, causing Sean to moan and thrust his hips towards Norman mouth. "Calm down, I'm not done yet" he laughs "Fuck you little cock tease" Sean moans as he throws his head back on the pillow. Smiling he moves back down to the other leg and makes his way up again, paying special attention to the back of Sean's knee he nibbles causing Sean to moan even louder. "Ah Fuck Norm" reaching his way to Sean's other thigh he leaves another mark to show people that Sean is his. Even though he loves teasing Sean, he knows that he won't be able to last much longer. He spits on his hand and takes Sean's dick into his hand and starts to stroke him as he kisses his way up Sean's muscled belly loving every inch of Sean as he reaches Sean's chest he swirls his tongue around his nipple before taking into his mouth and gently sucking on it with pursed lips "Fuck" Sean groans Norman moves to the other nipple and does the same causing Sean to whimper "Please Norman". Norman takes his hand from Sean's dick and slides his undies off. Sitting up on his knees, throwing Sean's legs over his thighs he reaches into the pockets of the vest and throws the condom on Sean's belly. Opening the bottle of lube he squirts a generous amount on his fingers, rubbing it around to make sure they were slicked. He pushes Sean's legs wider as he slides his index finger into Sean making Sean moan. He leans down and kisses Sean's neck as he works his finger in and out of him "You ready for another one" Norman moans in his ear "God Yes… please". Norman slowly adds another finger this one takes some time "relax for me baby" he moans into Sean's ear. Norman loved watching Sean bite his lip as he worked his fingers in and out of him, slowly adding a third finger he leans down and takes Sean's bottom lip between his teeth sucking on it " please Norman" Sean moans. Norman can tell he is ready as he sits back up removing his fingers as he reaches for the condom Sean snatches it away from him "no I wanna feel all of you" he moans. Norman grins as he lines his dick up with Sean's open hole slowly sliding into him. Sean grips on the sheet as he lets out a moan. Norman can feel Sean's muscles expand around his dick, he slowly starts to thrust into him letting out his own moan. "Harder" Sean moans as he thrust down onto Norman. Norman pulls out of Sean completely "Turn over" he growls. Sean is over and up on his knees, Norman positions himself behind Sean as he spreads Sean's cheeks to place a lick to his hole making Sean shudder and goose bumps to form on his skin. Norman squirts lube on his dick and strokes it to make sure it is all covered he grabs one of Sean's hips, with one hand and his dick with the other as he thrust into Sean hard and deep causing Sean to spew a string of obscenities so loud the neighbors could hear. "That's right let em hear how I good I make you feel" Norman growls as he grips Sean's hips harder as his thrust become frantic. Soon they both are moaning so loud the neighbors could hear. "Please Norman touch me" He moans, Norman reaches under Sean and wraps his fingers around his cock and pumps his fist in time with his thrust. They both scream as they both come Norman buried deep inside of Sean, and Sean coming over Norman's fingers and on the sheet underneath him. Norman sucks his fingers clean he has always liked the taste of Sean, before he pulls out of Sean. Collapsing onto the bed pulling Sean with him Sean rest his head on Norman's broad chest as he wraps his arm around his waist. "Damn you are sorry" Sean moans as he kisses Normans tattoo on his chest. "Here in a bit I'll show you how sorry I am" Sean growls as he kisses Norman's neck. "Sounds good" Norman moans as he moves his head over to meet Sean's lips. "So how do you feel about Aaron" Sean ask as he pulls away from Normans kiss. All Norman can do is smile "Yeah I figured that" Sean says as he kisses Norman again.


End file.
